


In Black and White

by myloadedgodcomplex



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myloadedgodcomplex/pseuds/myloadedgodcomplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that without your soulmate, the world is monochrome, a dull grey, but when you find them, your reality will suddenly explode with colors. Every book, every story, even advertisements and newsreels, sang about how the world will never be the same after you found that one person. There were even services that supposedly helped you find them.<br/>Bucky didn't really believe in all that. And if it was true, well, he didn't care. He'd already found his one and only in his best friend a long time. They'd been inseparable since the day they'd met, but it wasn't until he was sixteen that he first realised that his feelings towards Steve were much more than platonic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Black and White

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yourrbvcky](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Yourrbvcky).



> I have no idea how to tag this cause I don't know what is exactly is gonna happen!  
> Also thanks to yourrbvcky.tumblr.com and my bff Jennifer for being a wonderful beta.

They say that without your soulmate, the world is monochrome, a dull grey, but when you find them, your reality will suddenly explode with colors. Every book, every story, even advertisements and newsreels, sang about how the world will never be the same after you found that one person. There were even services that supposedly helped you find them.  
Bucky didn't really believe in all that. And if it was true, well, he didn't care. He'd already found his one and only in his best friend a long time. They'd been inseparable since the day they'd met, but it wasn't until he was sixteen that he first realised that his feelings towards Steve were much more than platonic.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


It was the middle of the night, when the knock on his door came, but Bucky was still awake, having only just returned from a double shift. He had just collapsed in bed, ready to get as much sleep as he could, and he groaned remorsefully when he had to immediately get up again. He did nonetheless, stretching his stiff muscles on his way to the door, and absentmindedly scratching at his belly where his loose pants were dropping.  


“Stevie?” he said, his eyes wide, as he looked at his friend, who was standing outside his door, heaving.  


“Buck” he seemed to be struggling to get the words out.  


“What's wrong?” He moved aside, opening the door a little wider so Steve could get inside, away from the rain and the biting cold.  


“I-... It's..."Steve kept trying to talk but he couldn't, and he seemed to be getting more upset with every stuttered word.  


“Stop that, just sit down and breathe for a second .” He said, gently steering Steve to the only other room so he could sit on the rackety bed. He wrapped a tattered blanket around his shaking shoulders, silently cursing his past self for not saving up to invest in a new one. Steve seemingly had enough of failing to speak. He shoved his head into the crook of Bucky's neck, trying to hide his scrunched-up face. Bucky sat there, frozen, for a few seconds, not quite sure what he should do, but he recovered quickly and hastily brought his hand up to cup the back of his friend's head when he felt Steve's tears on his neck and tried to soothe the small sobs that were racking his friend's body.  


“Stevie?” the other man didn't move. 

“Stevie. Hey, hey, it'll be fine whatever it is”, he carefully rubbed his back “I need you to breathe though, you have to calm down Steve, you're gonna give yourself an asthma attack. Please, come on you gotta breathe” He pushed him away for a second to give him some space to breathe and search his face for any clues as to what had brought on this reaction. Steve grabs at Bucky, not ready to let go.  


“Steve come on, breathe with me" He doesn't stop hyperventilating, he gasps for air. "Do you have your inhaler with you?” At the answering nod, Bucky frantically searched the pockets of Steve's coat and when he came up with the small tube, he opens it and pushes it against Steve's nose.  


"Come on, inhale. Slowly" he said kneeling in front of his friend, and giving him encouraging looks. He's done this before, multiple times, Sarah had showed him back when they we're little. Just in case something happened. Sarah and Bucky knew Steve could handle himself, he was not weak, and Bucky knew that, but it's good to know how to do it anyways. Rarely does Steve need help with this but at the moment he was shaking so much he would have dropped the inhaler.  


“That's it, you’re gonna be fine.” Steve inhales the drugs, he was still crying though.. 

Buck had moved back on the bed and wrapped his arms around him gently, but also trying to make sure he had room breathe properly. After a minute or two he saw Steve's pupils start dilating and he sighed in relief, as his breathing returned to normal, well Steve's baseline for normal. He was no less upset though and silent tears were still running down his cheeks.  


"Come on punk, You're gonna catch pneumonia at this rate" Bucky got up and found him some dry clothes to change into, he holds them out for him Steve remains still, not one to move, all his energy drained from the panic and asthma attack. Bucky sets the clothes down and sits down and sighs. Bucky unbuttons Steve's shirt collar and pulls it off his head gently. Bucky grabs the towel sitting on the table and runs it through his hair trying to dry it off. He takes his old sleep shirt and pulls it over Steve's head, Steve moves to put his arms through the holes, but remains silent. 

"Stand up" Steve follows his orders and gets up, the floorboards creaking. Steve blushes and bites his lip, Bucky holds out the pants and underwear for him. Steve strips and replaces his soaking whites and pants with Buck's old ones. He stands there looking at his feet, he kicks off his shoes and sits down, he takes off his socks. Bucky grabs a pair and hands them to him, Steve remains silent, he grabs them and puts them on. 

"That wasn't too bad" Bucky offers, and grabs his ratty old blanket and wraps it around Stevie. "There, all better" Steve nods but doesn't look at him, he crawls back to the bed and lays down facing the wall. 

“Buck” Steve whispered, barely audible over his sniffling and the heavy rain beating against the window. Steve frowned and tried to speak again, but the only thing that came out was a small whimper. Bucky moves to lay down next to him, facing Steve's back, wanting to reach out and comfort him, but he doesn't.  


“Hey, it’s okay, Stevie I’ve got you” he hesitantly puts his hand on his back and rubs it gently. “I’ve got you.” Steve turns around and throws himself at Bucky, burying his face into his chest his arms flung around his neck.  


“S-she’s gone Buck”, Steve finally choked out.  


Pain shot through Bucky’s own chest, but he tried not to pay it any attention. He gripped Steve tighter, gently rocking him as they sat on his bed. Steve buried his head in his neck, finally letting everything out. The only thing Bucky could do was rest his head on his gently and whisper to him, nonessential things. They remained like that for a long time, until both of them were asleep on top of each other.


End file.
